Blue and Gold
by Wannabe Darklord
Summary: "To the fairest!" Loki toasts, eyes glittering at the chaos that erupts. [AU where Loki needs to make a choice of who to marry to seal the treaty between Jotunheim and Asgard.]


A/N: Written ages ago for nemithine on tumblr as a prompt for a 3 sentence fic. It got away from me in length, but I kept to the format. Finally crossposted from AO3. Comments are always appreciated :)

* * *

"Enough, Gallows God!" Laufey lets their ice knife dissolve at feeling the pressure of Odin King's spear at their throat, his one eye watchful, wary and weary.

"We shall talk," Odin says and the spear retreats.

 **xxx**

Loki misses the comfort of their dam's hand on their shoulder the moment they step away to stand next to their "hosts" (jailers, _thieves_ ). As they are whisked away by the storm and fury of the Bifrost, Loki swears that they will never forget. And never forgive.

 **xxx**

Not at all afraid of the bite of their touch, Frigga grips their arm, leading them away from the Dullards Four right before Loki would have ripped their throats out for the insult given to them.

"I knew your dam before the war, you know," she says and Loki's heart grows lighter at the sly look in Frigga's eyes.

In all of the Shining Realm, there is really only one worthy of that title.

 **xxx**

Laufey had all but told Loki to snare the golden Crown Prince if they could.

"Is it true all Jotnar also have cunts cold enough to freeze cocks off?" Thor asks, his arm stifling across Loki's neck, his body an unwelcome heat against them.

Loki _could_ snare him (pitifully easily), but they would die before letting that oaf touch them.

 **xxx**

Loki is still too young to be wed off as the treaty demands, a small blessing in the gilded trap that is Asgard. But the whispers of Jotun whore and ergi already follow them and as much as Loki sneers and postures and proves them wrong (and _refuses_ , utterly and completely refuses to shed their skin for something more comfortable for the _Aesir_ ), it gets exhausting. The only refuges they have found are the Queen's gardens, the library and the companionable silence of the Bifrost observatory.

 **xxx**

"Volstagg the Voluminous tells me you can hear a grasshopper fart under the smallest leaf in the farthest Realm."

They don't often speak to the Gatekeeper and even when they do, he never ceases his duty, never looks away from the sprawling majesty of Yggdrassil before them both (if Loki could see all of it as he does, they are not sure they would ever stop looking either).

"Only if their flatulence threatens to cause forest fires," Heimdall says, his golden eyes finally sliding to them as Loki lets out a startled laugh.

 **xxx**

Loki knows why the Queen keeps showing them Asgard - the merchants and craftsman, the wives and the children. the schools and places of entertainment. But all Loki can see are Jotunheim's ravaged gardens and homes, _Jotunheim's_ dead and dying and starving, no more guilty of Midgard's invasion than the children running about their heels are. Still, Loki decides as the children laugh at the illusions they conjure for them, they will be more merciful than Asgard _ever_ was.

 **xxx**

Fandral's eyes widen as he stumbles away, handprint of blackened flesh stark against his face and Sif is nursing her own lips, chilled to the point of bleeding.

"My choice will be my own," Loki sneers and retreats (does not _run_ , does not _shake_ ) to the Bifrost where they won't follow. They brush past Thor, ignoring his lewd entreaties.

 **xxx**

Sometimes, Loki is allowed to send letters to their home of their continued studies and small, immaterial things. They receive similarly coded messages back, words which keep their heart cold and strong with the memory of home, words which remind them that whomever they decide to bind themselves to, their duty is to Jotunheim. But Loki holds Laufey's doubly encoded message closest to their heart ( _above all else and if at all possible, I wish for you to be_ happy _, child_ ).

 **xxx**

"The Allfather has decided to hold a feast soon," Frigga says, many years later as they take their habitual walk through the gardens. Loki quells the first question on their tongue; they can guess why she is telling them about a particular feast out of the hundreds Odin One-Eye holds every year. But the sinking feeling in their gut is lifted at the mischievous grin on the queen's face and the now welcome warmth that comes with the press of her fingers against their arm.

 **xxx**

"To the fairest!" Loki toasts, eyes glittering at the chaos that erupts.

Volstagg's bellow of claim is drowned out by Thor's drowned out by the bell chime of Sif's glaive meeting Fandral's sword. It does not end until the feasting hall is destroyed and all of Asgard knows of the privilege it would be to have Loki's cunt.

 **xxx**

"Should I be honoured to be deemed the fairest?" Heimdall says, deep golden eyes gentled with humor.

"You should be honored I have chosen you at all, not worry whether you're the prettiest," Loki says, smile sharp and full of promises.

"But…" Loki rests a hand on the Gatekeeper's armor, admiring the contrast of deep blue against gold, "I do find you pleasing."

 **END**


End file.
